Herrero de Corazones
by yatinga
Summary: Es un buen momento para empezar una historia, ¿verdad? Cuando todo va bien. Siempre he dicho que es entonces, cuando nadie salvo el lector y el autor lo saben, que se va a arruinar la vida de alguien; porque son cosas necesarias para que existan los cuentos, en realidad. Se precisa de una desgracia para que sea arreglada. Siempre funciona así. Su nombre es Roderich. SpUk - AusHun


**Herrero de corazones**

.

.

.

.O.O.O.

Esta tierra de la que os hablo es una comarca lejana, más allá de los mares de arena dorada y de los desiertos blancos. Se trata de una nación bonita, pequeña, casi medieval, donde la gente es feliz.

Es un buen momento para empezar una historia, ¿verdad? Cuando todo va bien. Siempre he dicho que es entonces, cuando nadie salvo el lector y el autor lo saben, que se va a arruinar la vida de alguien; porque son cosas necesarias para que existan los cuentos, en realidad. Se precisa de una desgracia para que sea arreglada. Siempre funciona así.

Hoy voy a narrar una anécdota acerca de un hombre bueno al que le pasan cosas malas, para no salirnos del cliché. Este hombre es de posición, un joven noble enamorado, culto en letras y amante de la música. Su nombre es Roderich Edelstein. En todas las fábulas es menester alguien así, ¿a que sí? El desdichado e inocente protagonista sufre. A los lectores nos encanta eso, el regodearnos de los problemas ajenos. Debería daros vergüenza. Pero esto no es un examen de conciencia, es un cuento infantil. De todos modos yo me lo miraría, por si acaso.

Como iba diciendo, Roderich Edelstein, nuestro infeliz enamorado, había cabalgado toda la noche lejos de su espectacular mansión en busca de aquel pueblo. Quería zanahorias. Le gustaba el pastel de zanahorias, en realidad y, aunque le daba siempre pereza cocinar, lo necesitaba cuando quería pensar. Porque el joven Roderich, heredero de la fortuna de los Edelstein, tenía un grave problema.

A todo esto, iba él, miserable, deambulando por el polvoriento y bullicioso mercado de los martes por la tarde buscando sus preciadas hortalizas y elucubrando en su gran contratiempo, cuando una voz exigente le asaltó en medio de su cavilar, distrayéndole sin permiso de su catástrofe. También hemos de decir que Roderich era algo melodramático.

─ ¿Le gustaría comprar un corazón?

Roderich observó a aquel muchacho rubio de espesas cejas y ojos verdes, no mucho menor que él, vestido con elegantes pero ajadas ropas carmesís. Enganchado a su brazo derecho había un canastillo de mimbre y, dentro de él, el hombre castaño pudo adivinar el cálido brillo encarnado de los corazones sin usar. Le dio terrible nostalgia. Aquel chico también tenía en su mano otro reluciente corazón de rubí irradiando felicidad.

─ Tengo corazones muy hermosos en oferta.- Insistió él, acercándole con cuidado su mano izquierda, donde aquella exclusiva pieza descansaba.

Roderich lo miró, abatido, sabiendo que aquel era un lujo, aunque barato y sobradamente cerca de su alcance monetario, que no merecía. Él ya tenía un corazón propio.

─ ¿Señor? –Repitió de nuevo, algo más forzadamente, todavía mirando la cara compungida del músico. Arthur tenía el tiempo justo para realizar sus negocios, debía alimentar a su estúpido hermano menor y ese tipo sólo estaba robándole, egoístamente, tiempo que podía dedicar a otras ventas.- ¿Le gustaría comprar un corazón?

Roderich vio ahí su salvación. Se arrojó sobre el chaval casi con desesperación, como si fuera a empotarle contra una pared y violarle, sujetándole con sus manos enguantadas del cuello prolijamente planchado de su camisa rojiza a rayas. Pese a ello, el joven noble sonreía, desesperado.

─ ¿También reparas corazones? –Inquirió, deseoso de escuchar una afirmación huir de los labios pálidos del aterrorizado chico, quien a esto estaba de salir corriendo.

─ ¡Oh, no! Yo sólo vendo corazones, señor. Somos una red clandestina que se dedica a traficar con sentimientos. De todos modos, aunque yo no los arregle, ¡y mire que es difícil! De verdad que hay poca gente que se encargue de restaurar corazones…

─Ya veo.

Arthur se molestó, torciendo los morros. Señaló hacia una calle que hacía recodo.-… pero si va por ese camino encontrará al Herrero de Corazones.

─ ¿Herrero de Corazones?- Interrogó, sorprendido. Aquello suponía una gran esperanza.- Muchas gracias, chico.

─ De nada, señor.- Escupió Arthur, sin haber logrado realizar su venta.

.O.O.O.

Roderich Edelstein siguió el recorrido indicado por el muchacho y, por azares del destino, en vez de ser ultrajado y partido en dos en medio de un sombrío callejón, hogar de las mafias de la ciudad, terminó yendo a parar delante de una modesta tiendecita de yeso empotrada entre dos grandes edificios de venta profesional de cajas de cartón para mudanzas. Sobre la gastada puerta había una gran placa de latón sucia, con las letras 'HERRERO DE CORAZONES' en relieve. O quizá no, pero ese era el efecto a causa de la suciedad acumulada en dichos surcos.

Sea como fuere, Roderich se aventuró más allá de las puertas con grabados de líneas que acababan formando varias figuras de eso que él tanto preciaba y de lo que en ese momento se dolía indeciblemente.

Dentro había poca iluminación y el olor del aceite de engranajes y del humo de las velas provocaba en sus pulmones ganas de gritar. Eso y la densa nube de polvo que se formó al darle a ese tugurio lastimoso un poco de aire nuevo. Observando a su alrededor pudo detallar gran cantidad de estanterías y ficheros y un montón de artefactos metálicos, grandes, medianos, pequeños, de todas las formas imaginables, adornando los rincones del reducido espacio, haciéndoles compañía a las pelusas. Entre todo el desorden y guarrería en general, localizó una gran y pesada mesa y dándole la espalda, sentado en un incómodo taburete de tres patas más viejo que el bisabuelo de Mahoma, un chico castaño.

Aquel joven tenía las manos enguantadas, las mejillas sucias con manchas negras de aceite y ropas viejas vistiendo su cuerpo delgado. Delante de sí mismo, casi protegido por su cuerpo, un soporte metálico sostenía meticulosamente un corazón de tamaño mediano que palpitaba sin fuerza pero constantemente, cada vez dando algo más de luz y calor a la estancia. De hecho, las cosas situadas encima de la mesa, los corazones cuidadosamente situados en pequeñas vitrinas individuales y las extrañas y steam-punk gafas de cristales rojos que llevaba puestas sobre los ojos eran los objetos más limpios, junto a aquella cesta de tomates relucientes que esperaban cerca de la entrada, que Roderich Edelstein había visto nunca.

El chico revisó de nuevo, casi compulsivo, los papeles que tenía distribuidos sobre el escritorio, apartando lápices, reglas y compases de su camino. Ajustó con un par de chispazos centelleantes algo del corazón con una delicada pistola de fusión y este retomó su latir, más animado, más fuerte. Aquello puso contento al muchacho, que se revolvió su ya de por sí revuelto pelo marrón y elaboró en su cara una gran sonrisa satisfecha, soltando una carcajada hilarante.

─ Um, ¿disculpe? –Se atrevió a curiosear el noble castaño, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz, todavía fisgando e intentando averiguar qué rayos eran todos esos bizarros cachivaches que tanto le llamaban la atención.

─ ¿Uh?- La risa del hombre se cortó repentinamente, y este se dio la vuelta y se subió las gafas para observar al músico con más cautela con sus ojos verdes. De nuevo su gesto fue el de una sorprendida y agradable sonrisa.- ¡Oh, un cliente! –Se alborozó, tropezando con su taburete, lleno de ilusión, riendo de nuevo con despiste. Caminó a trompicones hacia el aristócrata, sacándose los guantes de las manos y limpiándose las manos en el nada limpio delantal que ceñía sus caderas. A Roderich no le dio mucha confianza, pero igual no dijo nada.- ¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

─ Verá, un joven del mercado me comentó que usted repara corazones. –Se atrevió a confesar, sin saber si iba a poder sobrevivir al entusiasmo que emanaba de él.

─ Bendito Arthur.- Agradeció para sí mismo el chico, mirando de refilón más allá de las puertas de su maltrecho negocio.- ¡Sí! Eso es lo que hago.- Confirmó con energía.- Me llamo Antonio y soy el Herrero de Corazones. Mucho gusto en conocerle.

─ El gusto es mío.- Correspondió el caballero con una entonación políticamente correcta, estrechando con educación la mugrienta mano del Herrero. –Soy Roderich Edelstein.

─ Bien… ¿Y cuál es su problema, amigo? Porque algo ha de querer si ha venido aquí, ¿no? – Solicitó Antonio, quien era el enemigo oficial número uno de los silencios incómodos. Los odiaba a muerte.

─Es este…-Roderich metió la mano dentro del bolsillo interior de la americana de su traje, extrayendo un objeto envuelto con primor por un pañuelo de tela que seguramente valía más que la Herrería entera y todo lo que contenía. El aristócrata apartó el pañuelo con cuidado, dejando ver que, sostenido por sus dedos, latía lastimeramente un corazón de vidrio resquebrajado por la mitad.

─ ¡Vaya, tío! –Exclamó Antonio con un silbido admirado, mirando con preocupación al corazón.- Se ve muy estropeado. –admitió, examinándolo con ojo crítico.

─Entonces … -se lamentó Roderich con pena, mirando a su destrozado corazón.- ¿No se puede hacer nada?

─ Yo no he dicho eso. – Se retractó el Herrero, sacudiendo las manos, aún atento a todos los movimientos del corazón en las manos de su propietario, revisándolo de reojillo, alarmado y meditabundo. – Aunque sí que me llevaría un tiempo. –Se sinceró también.

─ Eso… sería un problema.- Roderich sonrió con dolor, perdiendo el gesto falsamente alegre igual que se pincha un globo. Antonio pocas veces había visto a alguien luciendo tan infeliz.

─ ¿No será que planeas casarte? –Probó a adivinar Antonio, codeando condescendiente el costado de su presunto cliente.

─Sí, de hecho. -Admitió Roderich, avergonzado, exhibiendo una tímida sonrisilla.

─ ¡Oh, vaya! –Exclamó el joven, contento. Nunca solía acertar nada de nada.- Enhorabuena.

Roderich negó con la cabeza, viendo decepcionado su corazón.- Aunque, a poco tiempo de la boda me encuentro con este corazón roto, incapaz de amar.-se afligió.

─Ya veo cuál es el problema…- Antonio asintió, quedándose pensativo, pasándose las manos entre los mechones desordenados de su cabellera castaña.- Podrías dejarlo aquí por unos momentos. –sugirió a lo tonto.- No te puedo prometer nada, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

A Roderich se le iluminó la cara. Miró al desarreglado Herrero con profundo aprecio.- Gracias.- Con el mayor de los miedos, le entregó en las manos al chicho su corazón quebrado.- Cuento contigo, Herrero de Corazones.

─Cuidaré bien de él. –Prometió, situando el corazón en el soporte metálico de su mesa.- No sé cuándo pueda estar listo, así que en cuanto tengas un rato pásate por aquí más tarde.

─ Lo haré. –Aseguró el noble Edelstein.

Al salir del negocio y de nuevo huir por los recovecos de las callejuelas de ese pueblo, Roderich Edelstein se encontró de nuevo en la avenida principal del mercado de los martes por la tarde y, entre todas las cabezas, una voz joven e indignada se hizo paso por entre el bullicio.

─ ¿Le gustaría comprar un corazón?

Roderich levantó la cabeza y, peinándose la cabellera castaña, saludó al joven rubio de gruesas cejas que, con su canasto de corazones, seguía intentando ganarse la vida. Le sonrió con verdadero sentimiento de gratitud por haberle indicado el camino a su salvación; Arthur, a la fuerza y sin percatarse de sí mismo, le regresó el gesto con una sonrisa cansada, de aceptación.

.O.O.O.

Roderich estaba ahí de nuevo, frente a la puerta de corazones del negocio de Antonio, mirándola como si el picaporte de latón viejo pudiera morderle la mano. Pese a ello, se adentró en la estancia cochambrosa, sonriendo con educación y tocando con los nudillos en la madera para llamar la atención del Herrero.

─ Hola.- Saludó.- Siento venir mientras trabajas.

─ ¿Qué? –Antonio se subió las gafas de cristales rojos de los ojos con un gesto desconfiado. Debían de haberle robado un par de veces para que alguien tan energético como él estuviera tan receloso de los ruidos. De cualquier modo, en cuanto vio la cara enfermizamente paliducha, propia de los sajones, del heredero de los Edelstein, sus ojos recobraron el brillo tonto habitual, junto con la despistada sonrisa que le caracterizaba.- ¡Oh! Es usted, señor.

─ He comprado pastel. –Afirmó Roderich. No era pastel de zanahorias de ese que tanto le gustaba, ni lo había cocinado el mismo porque, de hecho, si había tardado una noche entera en llegar al pueblecito de las narices, no iba a ir a su casa a cocinar y volver en diez minutos con una tarta de tres pisos hecha, aunque esto vaya en contra de la magia típica de los cuentos para niños, que no tienen ningún orden lógico del espacio ni del tiempo. Así que no. Atengámonos a la realidad tal y como la conocemos, por favor.

Pero, manteniéndonos fieles a la historia original, en la sucia mesa de la Herrería quedó dispuesto un encantador pastel de fresa con relleno de merengue.

─ ¡Está delicioso! –Aseguró Antonio, clavando un tenedor en su porción después de que Roderich le hubiera palmoteado la mano por intentar coger con los dedos las bolas de nata que adornaban los bordes de la tarta, esas cosas que todos hemos hecho alguna vez. Pero Roderich no era tonto y mucho menos iba dejarle todo el pastel al Herrero, que para eso lo había pagado; y como es muy pulcro en su higiene, Antonio no iba a meter sus dedazos roñosos de campesino en su postre.

─Me alegro de que te guste. –Confirmó, sentado entre la mugre con una taza de té, también comprada en tienda, humeante entre los dedos. Ni loco aceptaba nada de alimento o bebida que hubiera sido cocinada en un sitio tan desastroso como ese taller infernal.

─Ninguno de mis clientes me había traído pastel antes.- Agradeció Antonio, cohibido por primera vez en mucho tiempo, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y reforzando los ideales de higiene del aristócrata.

─Es lo menos que podía traerle a alguien que está reparando mi corazón.- Desestimó él, esquivando los tropezones voladores de postre que intentaba huir de la boca de Antonio, quien parecía haber adquirido los modales a la hora de comer de la cuadra donde se había criado.

─Hablando de eso…

─ ¿Hay algún problema? –Se asustó el noble.

─Bueno… -Antonio tragó grueso, detestando dar malas noticias.- Faltan algunas partes vitales que son necesarias para poder amar.

─Ya veo. –Roderich digirió las malas nuevas con una sonrisa resignada, sintiéndose impotente e inútil.- ¿Entonces nunca seré capaz de amar a mi prometida? –Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose destrozado, inspirando profundamente en aceptación a su trágico destino.- Ella merece a alguien mejor.

Antonio se estaba sintiendo definitivamente incómodo. Como si el caliente palpitar de su pecho fuera egoísta, como si no lo mereciera. Sabía que, de igual manera, no lo necesitaba. ¿Para qué? ¿Quién iba a amarle a él, al triste y pobretón Herrero de Corazones?

─Yo lo arreglaré para ti.- Insistió entonces, deteniendo la salida del noble de su tiendecita.- Todavía hay algo que puedo hacer.- Admitió, tocando con las puntas de los dedos en un discreto gesto por encima de su pecho.

A Roderich se le iluminó la cara y el velo de muerte que cernía sus ojos se levantó, lejos de sí. Antonio pocas veces había visto a alguien tan feliz, con tanta esperanza en la mirada.- ¡Muchas gracias, Herrero de Corazones!

─Ni lo mencione. Estoy contento de ayudar a personas como usted. –Dijo, resignado, sonriendo triste y forzadamente.

Roderich tenía una mueca deslumbrante de alegría en la cara. –Volveré a visitarte mañana.- Prometió.

─Entonces nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió, de nuevo poniendo un gesto ufano en su rostro. Pero la sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos. Antonio estaba preocupado. Llevó las manos a su propio corazón, que latía con fuerza y calor dentro de su pecho, dándole una débil coloración carmín a su piel tostada, bajo la camisa. Se estaba reconcomiendo.- ¿Será suficiente? –Se cuestionó.

.O.O.O.

Ahí estaba. Radiante, caliente, vivo. Un corazón de vidrio entre las manos enguantadas y sucias del Herrero. Latía con fuerza, indiferente a la gran cicatriz de fundición que surcaba su núcleo, como un horrendo recordatorio de su vulnerabilidad.

─ ¡Lo hiciste! –Se maravilló el aristócrata, sosteniendo su corazón entre los dedos, cerca de su pecho, con gran felicidad.

─ ¡Por supuesto! –Ratificó Antonio, señalándose a sí mismo, orgulloso.- Le dije que podría arreglarlo.

─Es increíble.- Insistió el noble, ensimismado, con las manos prendidas de la zona izquierda de su torso. Antonio estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos y le permitió disfrutar de la sensación.- Puedo sentir cómo fluye el amor en mi corazón. –Se asombró.

─¿En serio? –Antonio sonrió, sujetándose con fuerza la camisa. Estaba tristemente feliz, nada decepcionado. Miró con alegría a Roderich.- ¡Qué bien!

─Mi prometida se pondrá muy contenta.- Afirmó el músico, todavía gozando del conocido y nuevo calor de su pecho.

Antonio asintió. –Oh, estoy seguro de que lo estará.

Roderich apoyó las manos sobre los hombros polvorientos de Herrero y le sonrió con verdadera gratitud.- Espero que puedas asistir a mi boda.

El muchacho apretó los labios, mirando los ojos brillantes del hombre.- Oh, por supuesto.

.O.O.O.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en la oscuridad, entre sus cientos de cajas y miles de cacharros extraños descansando tras un largo día metido junto a la fragua y su abrasador calor. Reflexionando. Ojalá ese músico fuera feliz. De verdad que lo deseaba.

─Pobre Herrero de Corazones. –Se lamentaron. Arthur estaba en la puerta, con sus brillantes y usadas ropas rojas, sosteniendo la cesta de corazones en sus brazos, observando con sus ojos verdes la figura encorvada del desdichado Antonio hundirse en su propia miseria. Antonio alzó la mirada, sin necesidad de quitarse de la cara los rastros de lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. ¿Con qué fin? Arthur había estado a su lado muchos años, le daba igual lo que pudiera pensar de él.- ¿Por qué siempre le das a otros partes de tu propio corazón? –Preguntó el chico rubio, sintiendo lástima, sufriendo por el desafortunado maestro de orfebrería.

─Mira quién habla.- Se burló con la voz rota el Herrero, todavía sentado, todavía encorvado, mirando con dolor al comerciante de sentimientos. -¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan hipócrita? ¿Cómo puedes ir por ahí vendiendo corazones cuando tú no tienes uno propio?

Arthur bufó.- Eso es porque ninguno es compatible conmigo.

─Ya veo. –Antonio se limpió las lágrimas, sabiendo que iba cometer una locura. ¡Pero qué rayos! Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo y, ahora que había vendido su única manera de amar a ese chico, ya le daba igual. Todo le daba igual. –Entonces dime, ¿será que este corazón sí lo sea?

Arthur lo vio. Ahí, delante de sus ojos, palpitando, vivo, cálido, como un millón de posibilidades abiertas frente a sí mismo. Las manos de Antonio lo sostenían con cuidado, como un tesoro, acercándolo al pecho del pobre vendedor, junto a su propio corazón.

─ ¿Me estás dando tu corazón? –Susurró, incrédulo, sintiéndolo reaccionar con el suyo, notando un terrible y ansiado ardor dentro de sí, fluyendo.

─Sí… -Tuvo que confesar el Herrero, observando con pena a su corazón y las manos de Arthur envolviendo con su calor las suyas, cubiertas por los toscos y desarreglados guantes.- …Sólo si está bien para ti.

─ ¡Muchas gracias, Herrero de Corazones! –Arthur no sabía, simplemente había reaccionado, se había lanzado sobre Antonio, a besarle, a amarle ahora que tenía la oportunidad, que tenía la capacidad.

Solo que para Antonio aquello se veía vacío. Se sentía vacío.

Porque, claro, él ya no podía amar.

.O.O.O.

Estaba oscuro, era un cuarto amplio, grande, con los extensos ventanales que daban a los jardines cubiertos por gruesos cortinajes. Y, en medio de grandes almohadones, el menudo y preñado cuerpo de larga cabellera castaña estaba postrado entre las sábanas, mirando con mimo una pequeña vitrina sobre la mesita de noche. Una vitrina que irradiaba una caliente luz rojiza.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –Saludó él, apenas ingresando en la estancia.

─ ¡Roderich! –Se sorprendió la joven, apartando los ojos de su encerrado objetivo.

─Ya pronto va a ser el gran día.- Comentó el músico, acomodando un par de cojines en la espalda de su esposa. Llevaban casados ya diez años y ella estaba embarazada por tercera vez. Elizabetha le agradeció con una sonrisa, tomando la mano pálida del hombre entre las suyas un instante.- Fuiste muy afortunada de que encontrásemos a un donante de corazón a tiempo. – Aseguró, mirando la vitrina donde la quimera formada por su corazón mutilado y el sesgado corazón de Antonio latían como unidad, como uno solo.

─Sí. El Herrero de Corazones fue muy amable.- Ella sonrió, sin poder alejar la vista de tan generoso y triste regalo.

─ ¿Quién?- Quiso saber el músico, habiéndose olvidado del muchacho del que hablaba su mujer. Aquel nombre le sonaba de algo, le pertenecía a alguien remoto de su pasado, pero no podía decir a quien. Y, si lo había olvidado, no es que fuera realmente importante.

─No importa, las personas no recuerdan nunca nada las cosas relevantes.- Negó Elizabetha.- Tampoco lo hacen las que nos han ayudado. –Ella sonrió, tomando la pecera de cristal entre las manos, amando a ese artefacto de vidrio quebrado que le había permitido ser finalmente feliz.- Pero yo nunca me olvidaré de él.

.O.O.O.

.

.

.

**Herrero de Corazones**

**Fin**

.

.

.

**Historia triste que encontré en Internet. No tengo mucho más para decir, en realidad. **

**La imagen del Herrero me recordó a España y, muy a mi pesar, la del noble, a Alemania. Pero como no había conexión posible entre ambos, acabé mudando los personajes. **

**Cambié un poco todo. Y supongo que me sabréis perdonar el trasfondo cómico de medio melodrama que os he puesto por ahí, y también los comentarios cínicos. Han sido cosas que se me han ido ocurriendo mientras escribía y supuse que debía incluirlos.**

**He alterado un par de cosas de la historia original, seamos sinceros, así que si alguien quiere leerla, puede buscarla en YouTube en este link:**

_http:(BARRA)(BARRA)www(PUNTO)youtube(PUNTO)com(BARA)watch?v=V_pNKz81VKA_

**O puede buscarlo directamente como 'Herrero de Corazones' en su buscador, que también sale. Obviamente hay que sustituir los '**(PUNTO)**' por puntos, lo que viene siendo esto - **.** Y las '**(BARRA)**' por barras, osease esto - **/

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia, debiendo una servidora que añadir que los personajes son propiedad de Himayura y que las partes coincidente del fic con la historia original no son ─Obviamente─ mías. El resto sí.**

**Felices vacaciones a todos.**

**Yatinga.**


End file.
